La forma de la otra vida
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Continuación de lo que sucede luego de un tiempo desde el final del anime. Espero les guste.


**La forma de la otra vida**

Los días de escuela nunca fueron tan agradables como lo han sido a partir de que Menma siguió su camino. Ese día pasamos la noche en la base de los _Super Peace Busters_, todos juntos. Al principio llorando, cada uno con el mensaje que Menma le había dejado en una hoja de su diario, hasta que Poppo comenzó a animar el ambiente con bellas anécdotas de nuestra infancia que la mayoría ya había olvidado. Menma había alcanzado la paz al fin, y nosotros con ella. La tristeza logró una mezcla extraña junto a la alegría aquel día, pero lo habíamos logrado, y la noche se había tornado tranquila para todos, juntos, como en un principio.

Comencé a ir a la escuela junto a Anaru. El uniforme de invierno me resultaba apretado e incómodo, por lo que agradecía a los siete vientos cada vez que llegaba la primavera. Tanto los profesores como el resto de los alumnos se acostumbraron a mi presencia y dejé de ser el bicho raro de la escuela. Al menos ya no era atacado por las miradas acusadoras de las vecinas al salir de casa cada mañana. Poppo ha regresado a la escuela, y, aunque asiste a la misma que nosotros, se ha visto obligado a repetir dos años debido a su abandono. A pesar de eso, seguimos reuniéndonos en el almuerzo y algunas noches en la base. Después de todo, luego de dos años, era nuestro último año de escuela, por lo que disfrutábamos juntos lo más que podíamos.

Todo volvió a ser tal cual lo era hasta antes del incidente de la pequeña Menma, excepto por el único detalle de que aún faltaba una de nosotros, pero pudimos superar esa herida, su felicidad es la nuestra, y eso es algo en lo que todos hemos concordado. Nos gustaba pensar en que ella aun nos frecuentaba, viva, oculta bajo otro cuerpo o cara distintos, ella ha reencarnado, era su objetivo y sé que lo logró.

Algunos hubiesen dicho que estábamos locos, marcados fuertemente por la pérdida de nuestra amiga de niños, pero no conocían nuestros sentimientos, jamás han compartido un lazo entre el cielo y la tierra, y eso es lo más poderoso que tenemos. Si, ¡Dios! Amo a Meiko, pero eso no estancaría mi vida, ni la de ninguno de nosotros, seguimos adelante, la vida siempre armoniza.

La noche del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Poppo nos reunimos en la base del bosque, comimos salchichas a las brasas y bebimos mucho jugo de pulpa, cortesía de Tsuruko. Faltaba una semana tan solo para mi cumpleaños, y Poppo me lo recordó las dos veces que cantamos celebrando su día. Brindamos por los _Super Peace Busters _y por el homenajeado. Al llegar la hora,compartimos almohadas. Las chicas dormían por separado, Poppo se resignó a dormir recostado sobre la mesa, Tsuruko y Anaru durmieron hombro con hombro en uno de los sillones junto a Poppo, por último, Yukiatsu y yo nos recostamos en el primer piso, sobre unas sábanas viejas y olorosas (eso fue cortesía de Poppo).

— ¡BUENAS NOCHES MUNDO!— gritó Poppo, haciéndonos saltar del vacío silencio que se había formado al momento de recostarnos cada uno en su lugar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Hisakawa— gruñó Yukiatsu a mi lado.

Las chicas rieron, y Poppo sopló la última vela. La base secreta se oscureció.

Grillos y aves nocturnas hacían su parte en la noche de primavera, se oía hermoso. Perfecto, como antes, como siempre. El sueño estaba a punto de apoderarse de mí, cuando…

—Jintan— susurró Yukiatsu— ¿Cómo son tus sueños?

— ¿Mis sueños? ¿Qué?

— Si, tus sueños ¿Qué es lo que sueles soñar en las noches?

—Ah… pues…

—Desde que dormimos por primera vez aquí luego de tantos años…

— ¿Te refieres a desde que Menma fue la cielo?

—Sí, desde entonces solo he podido soñar con ella… con Menma. —se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y prosiguió—A veces me pide ayuda… en mis sueños ¿Te ha pasado?

El silencio otra vez tomo lugar entre nosotros, pero no por él, ahora era yo quien no sabía cómo responder a eso.

— No, a veces sueños con que vamos todos juntos a tomar helado, o incluso a visitar a mi madre, pero ya estoy en paz con Menma, y siendo honesto, creí que todos lo estábamos.

—Sí, tienes razón, son solo sueños, debo pensar en otras cosas. Buenas noches.

—Yukia…. — Se volteó hacia el otro lado, no quería seguir hablando. Tal vez no traté el tema como él hubiese querido. Cerré los ojos.

Las nubes se veían oscuras y violáceas, el viento corría entre el césped alto del bosque, y los árboles se estremecían. Comencé a caminar entre estos, el viento golpeaba mi rostro, y sentía un olor a lluvia tan fresco y húmedo como la tierra que pisaba con mis pies descalzos. De entre los arboles vi una silueta pequeña correr. Oí un sonido detrás de mí y al voltear, vi al pequeño Poppo corriendo por el bosque. Luego de unos minutos comencé a oír risas que provenían de arriba de la colina a mi derecha. Comencé a ascender hasta que entre las ramas de los arboles divisé la base secreta. Las risas provenían de ahí, y al resultarme familiares, noté que se trataba de carcajadas infantiles.

— ¡Eso fue tan cool!— oí gritar a alguien, y reconocí aquella como la voz de Poppo, seguida de exclamaciones positivas llenas de entusiasmo y energía ¿A caso eran los chicos? ¿Por qué eran niños otra vez? Me escabullí hasta una ventana, asomando la mitad de la cara para ver que lo que había dentro eran partes de mi memoria mezcladas con sentimientos y pensamientos.

— ¡Mañana debemos volver a jugar!— gritó la pequeña Anaru, los demás gritaron asintiendo.

—Lo más divertido del mundo debe ser jugar a las escondidas en un bosque como este— festejó Tsuruko al levantarse de un brinco del suelo.

— ¡Hey esperen, Menma aún sigue jugando! Siempre es la primera en perder ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ese era yo, y fue lo más extraño del mundo, ver tu reflejo años más joven, y no fue de menos como para no dejar caer una lagrima por mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh es verdad!— Yukiatsu señaló al exterior— aun no la hemos encontrado y no sabe que hemos terminado el juego. Vamos a buscarla, ya es tarde y puede que llueva esta noche.

La banda de niños salió de la casa de chapa corriendo en dirección al bosque.

De repente me vi corriendo entre ellos, en mi cuerpo de niño. Todos reíamos y saltábamos, era hermoso, ese sentimiento de vivir sin preocupaciones.

Corrimos por horas, llamando a Menma, sin obtener resultado. De repente, Yukiatsu dio un salto de sus mantas gritando y sonriendo a mi lado.

—¡TE ENCONTRAMOS MENMA!

Me levanté de la almohada sobre exaltado, preguntándome que rayos había sido ese grito. Mi entorno volvió a ser la base secreta y debajo de nosotros, Poppo gritó exactamente lo mismo que Yukiatsu, extendiendo sus manos en el aire, provocando que la mesa se volteara, tirándolo al suelo. A su lado, las chicas exclamaron lo mismo, con la alegría dibujada en sus rostros que aun mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Las respiraciones estaban multiplicadas por cinco, como si hubiésemos estado corriendo por horas, cambiábamos miradas rápidas uno con otro entre los rayos del sol de la mañana.

—Perdón por despertarlos chicos, no quise asustarlos a gritos, solo me emocioné en un sueño.

— ¡Ayayay! Eso dolió mucho. A mí nadie me despertó, yo me desperté por un sueño— explicó Poppo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Yo fui el que gritó despertando a todos— lo corrigió Yukiatsu.

—A mí no me asustó nadie, también me sobresalte por un sueño— replicó Anaru mientras se levantaba junto con Tsuruko, quien habían caído al igual que Poppo.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— protestó esta última.

— ¿Van a decirme que todos nos despertamos repentinamente por un sueño al mismo tiempo?— Yukiatsu tampoco se mostraba convencido ante lo que estaba pasando.

— Pues no lo sé— Poppo se mantuvo pensante— ¿Tú que soñaste Yukiatsu?

— Muchas veces sueño lo mismo. Es un día como cualquiera en nuestra infancia. Estábamos en la base y Menma aún seguía escondida luego de…

—Luego de jugar a las escondidas— lo completó Anaru.

Todos guardamos silencio, mirándola con asombro.

—¿QUEEE? ¡Yo soñé lo mismo! Hasta que la encontré trepando un árbol, y fue cuando grite que la había hallado y… desperté.

— Estaba en el árbol de las mariposas de la luz— Yukiatsu estaba perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, al igual que yo.

— ¿Significa que todos soñaron lo mismo?— le pregunté.

—No, yo no soñé nada de eso— Tsuruko se levantó de su asiento, con una mirada fría y acusadora.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsuruko?— le preguntó Poppo.

— Yo no he soñado nada de eso, y no sé porque he gritado, pero si es una de sus bromas, o una prueba como la que intentaron con Menma y Jintan ese día, no caeré en ella— Tomó su bolso, nos miró con desprecio por última vez, luego salió por la puerta.

Anaru le gritó intentando detenerla, pero no hizo caso.

Todos nos quedamos mirándonos. Seguido, Yukiatsu se levantó, tomó sus cosas, se despidió, y dijo que luego hablaríamos de esto, mientras intentaba alcanzar a Tsuruko.

Después de unas horas, solo quedamos Poppo y yo en la base. Anaru tenía turno en la tienda de videojuegos, y yo no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

—Eh… Poppo.

— ¿Qué pasa Jintan?

— ¿Tú también soñaste con las escondidas de Menma anoche?— No sabía a donde quería llegar retomando el tema, pero todos habían visto a Menma, pero yo jamás la encontré.

—Pues sí, es extraño ¿No? Que todos hayamos tenido el mismo sueño al mismo tiempo— sonreía, como si aquello fuese algo completamente dentro de lo común.

—Pues, lo más extraño es que yo no haya soñado "exactamente" lo mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos despertaron encontrando a Menma, todos excepto yo. Y según Tsuruko, ella no soñó nada relacionado con esto.

—Pues sí, si la cosa es rara, todos deberían haber soñado lo mismo, pero que tú hayas soñado la mitad y ella no haya soñado nada lo hace más extraño aun— Poppo sonrió, como si se tratara de un juego de detectives en el que había conseguido gran parte de las pistas.

Al día siguiente, amanecí en mi cama tres horas después del horario de ingreso al instituto, por lo que decidí quedarme. Comencé a revisar aquel sueño en el bosque de la noche anterior, repasé las expresiones de felicidad de los chicos al gritar que encontraron a Menma, y comencé a cultivar una semilla de envidia en mí ¿Por qué no pude encontrarla también yo si íbamos todos por el mismo camino? ¿Acaso desperté antes de lo previsto? Mis ganas de reencontrarme con ella crecieron, y mi mente recapituló aquella tarde en la que recibí el último mensaje de su diario. Extraño a Menma, tanto como antes, parecía que la idea de que había encontrado el paraíso se había esfumado por obra de mis asquerosos celos ¿Tanto deseaba volver a verla? Sabía que eso era imposible, no mientras siguiese vivo, algún día podría volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, le pediría que fuese mi esposa y jamás la soltaría de nuevo, pero eso no detenía que mis lágrimas siguiesen mojando la almohada.

Dos días después de la noche del sueño recibí un mensaje de texto de Yukiatsu avisándome de que nos reuniríamos en la base una vez más. No dijo la causa, ni nada más que eso. No tenía porque no asistir, por lo que cargué una bolsa de papas fritas en mi mochila y partí hacia allá luego del almuerzo. Al llegar, los chicos estaban sentados en la entrada de la base, en silencio, esperándome. Los _Super Peace Busters _me miraron al momento en el que aparecí ante ellos.

—Hey chicos ¿Cuál es el motivo de esto? ¿Anaru recibió un aumento?— la señalé, antes de que me asechara con la mirada.

— No, para eso necesitaríamos piñatas, parrillada y fuegos artificiales— la mirada asechadora se dirigió hacia Yukiatsu— el motivo no es tan extravagante, simplemente es…

—Dormir— lo interrumpió Tsuruko, con su típico tono de seriedad.

—Si… dormir— la asintió.

—No es muy divertido que digamos ¿No Jintan?— Poppo se dirigió hacia mí, sonriendo entre todas esas caras serias.

— ¿Acaso esto se debe al sueño compartido del otro día?

— Así es Jintan, queremos comprobar algo esta noche

Rápidamente, Yukiatsu prosiguió hablando— No tenemos tiempo de explicarlo, hemos estado hablando ayer después de clases, y como no te presentaste pensábamos que estabas enfermo o algo, así que no nos molestamos en llamarte, luego te explicaremos. Por ahora solo necesitamos dormir todos bajo el mismo techo, y creo que solo funcionaría otra vez bajo _este_ techo— señaló a la base.

Pasamos las horas jugando T.E.G y algo de naipes hasta que la noche tocó a la puerta. Yukiatsu ordenó ir a dormir y que nos colocáramos en los mismos lugares de la última noche como medida preventiva, en lo que Poppo no estuvo muy de acuerdo.

El silencio alcanzó todos los rincones, hasta que Poppo lo rompió por segunda vez, deseándole b buenas noches al mundo, haciéndonos saltar del susto, solo que, esta vez, Yukiatsu no se molestó en decirle que no lo volviese a hacer. Se apagó la última vela y cerré los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que me fue imposible caer en sueño. Inconscientemente me encontré a mí mismo corriendo por el bosque acompañado de mis amigos, todos infantes, llenos de alegría. Nos encabezábamos hacia la base de los _Super Peace Busters_. Al entrar, noté una figura borrosa sobre una de las sillas. Intenté refregarme los ojos, y cuando estuve a punto de poder ver la cara de Menma, con su listón y su lindo vestido blanco. Entonces, unos gritos me despertaron.

—¡TE ENCONTRAMOS MENMA!— Gritaron Anaru, Poppo y Yukiatsu, riendo.

— ¡NO MENMA!— Comencé a gritar, extendiendo mis brazos al vacío desesperadamente.

Yukiatsu intentó sostenerme y tranquilizarme con palabras suaves, pidiéndome que me calmara. Poppo saltó en su ayuda, mientras que las chicas, impotentes en la planta de abajo, nos miraban gritar y forcejearnos. Comencé a llorar, a la par en la que dejé de resistirme a los muchachos. Me mantuve quieto, intentando no llorar, pero era imposible, las lágrimas eran tan pesadas que mis parpados no pudieron retenerlas mucho tiempo. Poppo abrazó mi cabeza mientras miraba a Yukiatsu con desasosiego. Mi cabeza explotaba, y había logrado formar un nudo en mi garganta tan duro que me impedía respirar. Mis llantos revotaban en las paredes de chapa y volvían a mí, provocando un dolor de cabeza aun peor, cada vez más fuerte e insufrible.

—Esto le afecta mucho— oí decirle Anaru a Tsuruko.

—Sí, creo que no poder verla le provoca un gran vacío— le respondió.

Dos horas después salió el sol de la mañana, y cada uno partió por su lado. Anaru y Poppo fueron los únicos que se quedaron conmigo hasta que decidí irme también. No les dirigí ni una palabra. Y creo que eso les ofendió.

Decidí no hablarle a nadie, ni a Anaru en clases, ni a Poppo en los almuerzos, siendo así que me senté solo toda la semana. Realmente me molestaba, no solo por no poder ver a Menma en sueños siendo que los otros si podían, sino también porque ellos sabían que no podría hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a saberlo sino Tsuruko como para comentarle a Anaru que aquello me afectaba mucho? Sabían que no pude verla, y sabían que no podría aquella noche. Por eso organizaron eso, por eso no pudieron evitar esperar mi llegada para entrar a la base.

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, y aunque no tenía interés alguno en celebrarlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal al saber que un día como ese no sería compartido con los _Super Peace Busters_. He escuchado que en otros países, la mayoría de edad se alcanza al cumplir los dieciocho años, aunque aquí no es lo mismo, este es mi último año de preparatoria, y el ultimo junto a los chicos. No podría evitar celebrarlo junto a ellos. Quería hacerlo, pero por otro lado me sentía algo traicionado.

Esa tarde, un mensaje de texto de Anaru me informó de que mi cumpleaños ya había sido planeado por ellos en la base secreta al anochecer. En ese momento supe lo que tramaban, querían otro sueño compartido, y yo no. No quería romper la ilusión de volver a ver a Menma. Luego de unos minutos, Anaru me llamó. Contesé.

—Jintan, soy Anaru. Estás enfadado por lo de la otra vez, lo sé, lo sabemos todos, pero tienes que venir mañana, es tu cumpleaños después de todo ¿Verdad? Adiós, te esperamos— No me dio tiempo a responder, el tono de marcado fue más rápido. Cortó, y yo corté luego de unos segundos.

Mi padre me despertó al día siguiente con un exquisito desayuno y un fuerte abrazo. El viejo siempre ha sabido lucirse hasta con las cosas más insignificantes. Pasamos el día junto, viendo películas, comiendo pastel y jugando Tokidan. El día pasó rápido, pero entretenido. Jamás paso los días así con el viejo excepto en mis cumpleaños, pero había sido hora de partir hacia la base del bosque. Me despedí, aunque no le advertí que pasaría toda la noche allá, no planeaba hacerlo en ese entonces. Los chicos estaban esperando fuera, al igual que la última vez, y comencé a sospechar de estar tramando otra mala pasada.

— ¡Hola Jintan!— me gritó Poppo— _¡Happy Birthday bro!_

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jintan!— Anaru corrió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello abrazándome.

—Feliz cumpleaños Jintan— me felicitaron tranquilamente Yukiatsu y Tsuruko—Pensamos que no vendrías

—Bueno, entremos de una vez, el viento empieza a tornarse frio aquí afuera— protestó Poppo refregándose los brazos para calentarlos mientras se dirigía a dentro.

Lo seguimos y me llevé la sorpresa de un gran pastel con velas sobre la mesa. Un grito de "Feliz cumpleaños" coordinado aturdió mis oídos y, con abrazos y sonrisas, comenzó la noche.

Jugamos T.E.G una vez más, anécdotas, y unas horas de _Nokemon_ hicieron olvidar el pastel. Luego de haber devorado este último, y siendo las dos de la madrugada. Poppo propuso ir a acostarnos, y eso era precisamente lo que esperaba que hicieran, pero no quería, no quería ver como se alegraban de ver algo que yo no podría. Pero habían hecho todo eso por mí, y no iba a destruir el clímax, eran mis mejores amigos después de todo.

Habían planeado lo mismo que la noche anterior, todos en sus respectivos lugares, de la misma forma, Poppo despidiéndose del mundo, la última vela, silencio. Pero no pasé de ahí, no por un largo rato, quizás una hora o dos, pero la pasiva oscuridad me pudo, y me sumergí en el sueño.

Corríamos por la orilla del río, carcajeando como siempre. El césped alto y el polvo en el aire quedaban a nuestras espaldas tras la gran carrera. Corrimos con aliento infinito hasta llegar hasta la base secreta. Poppo Jr. corrió las cortinas de la entrada, y pude ver en el interior del lugar sin ningún inconveniente. Lo que me sorprendió no fue un pastel de cumpleaños sobre la mesa como hace unas horas, sino que Menma se encontraba sentada sobre esta, meneando los piecitos de un lado al otro, sonriéndonos al entrar. Preciosa, siempre hermosa.

— ¡Jin-taaan!— gritó, y parándose sobre la mesa, dio un brinco hacia mí para abrazarme. Me tambaleé en busca de equilibrio, y cuando lo logré, la estreché con todas mis fuerzas entre mis brazos. No entendía porque podía verla, no entendía porque nadie había gritado "¡TE ENCONTRAMOS!" para despertarme antes de tiempo, no comprendí como aquello podía sentirse tan real, tan fresco. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su lindo vestido blanco, pero no le molestó, estaba ocupada entre mis brazos. Pasado un rato, me soltó y caminó hacia la entrada. Por un momento pensé que se iría sin siquiera darme la chance de despedirme, hasta que me tranquilizó.

—Quédate aquí Jintan— pidió con su sonrisa y sus ojos tan vivos. Salió a fuera y al cabo de un momento, volvió a entrar, acarreando algo de su mano. Era otra mano, y cuando las dos atravesaron las cortinas, sueño o no, quede inmóvil.

— Hola Jinta— pronunció mi madre, sonriendo con esa expresión de placidez.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijeron ambas a la vez, mirándome, como si las lágrimas en mis ojos no estuviesen ahí— cada vez eres más grande, pequeñito mío. Y como el año entrante comenzaras la universidad te he traído un presente— Mamá extendió su mano hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo con ella, y dejó caer una pluma en mis manos. Era negra con detalles tallados en oro. Una mariposa de la luz tallada con detalles.

— Era mía en mis tiempos de universidad, ahora puedes usarla tú, cariño— No le presté atención a la pluma, tenía mi mirada penetrada en el rostro de mi madre, al cual no había visto de esa forma desde que falleció —. Un nuevo camino te espera, solo quería vivir ese comienzo contigo. Espero que pases un bello cumpleaños, Jinta. Hasta pronto corazón. Te amo— esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre antes de que despertara a gritos llamándola.

Los muchachos se levantaron y, al igual que la última vez, me sostuvieron hasta tranquilizar mis forcejeos. Largaba patadas y manotazos al aire con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la pluma. No pudieron detener las lágrimas, no, ellas estarían allí durante todo el día. Se hizo mediodía, y decidí salir de la base para tomar aire y pensar en ese sueño. Decidí ir hasta el árbol de las mariposas de luz, uno que se encontraba al borde de un risco pequeño, y ofrecía una vista del horizonte impresionante. Luego de unos minutos en ese lugar, Tsuruko se me unió.

—Sabes Jintan, yo jamás vi a Menma en estos sueños— le respondí que lo sabía, pero no le di importancia. Ella prosiguió—. Pero ella fue quien nos pidió que te trajéramos aquí anoche. Dijo que tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, y que por eso no podrías verla hasta entonces. Ella planeó todo, para que obtuvieras eso, al parecer— señalándome la pluma. Se dio vuelta y antes de marcharse preguntó— Sé porque gritaba al encontrar Menma con los demás. Soñé con mariposas de la luz todas estas noches ¿Sabes porque creo que era?— señaló a las mariposas del árbol.

—Si— respondí, luego se marchó sin decir más.

Sí lo sabía, sabía por qué soñó con ellas, después de todo, si había visto a Menma, de una forma u otra. Había ocultado desde la primera noche a pedido de Menma. También sabía por qué mi madre tenía una mariposa en su pluma. Ese día vi el túnel de luz desde mi lugar en la tierra ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ellas estaban allí con migo desde siempre, en ese árbol, reencarnadas.


End file.
